This invention relates to a fastening device which facilitates the fixing of wooden door jambs or window frames to parts of a timber framework such as studs or lintels or, in an alternative form facilitates the anchoring of brickwork or masonry to a timer framework.
It has been practice in the past to fit door jambs or window frames into a framework using fox wedges, which are pairs of wedges having the same slope, which are placed on top of one another, the amount of overlap of the wedges being adjusted to pack the gap between the jamb or window frame and the framework. When the jamb or window frame is properly aligned, the fox wedges are secured in position by nailing through the face of the jamb or window frame. This method is not only time consuming, but it creates nail holes which have to be filled and smoothed prior to the jamb or window frame being painted or varnished. The face of the jamb or window frame is inevitably marred by such procedures.
New Zealand patent specification No. 165212 discloses a plate which is adapted to be nailed across the back of a door jamb or window frame, the plate having an arm at each end provided with fixing holes, so that whe the jam has been placed in the position the arms can be bent at right angles to the main body of the plate so that they flank either side of the framework and can be attached to it by means of nails.
Such plates however, are cumbersome and costly because of their bulk and because they are held to the jamb or window frame by only two nails they are not very securely fixed. There is also known a wall tie for brickwork or masonry which is substantially "L" shaped, one arm having holes therein to facilitate its nailing to the framework while the other arm has protruberances adapted to key into mortar. Such devices rely entirely on the holding power of, usually two, nails and are also cumbersome and slow to fasten.